New country, new house, new love
by xxBabyVxx
Summary: Gabriella Montez is girl who decided to do an exchange program in summer vacations. She meets her host family, and they get along so well that the family asks her to stay for a year to experience high school.follow her trough her adventures and surprises.


Summary: Gabriella Montez is girl who decided to do an exchange program in summer vacations. She meets her host family, and they get along so well that the family asks her to stay for a year to experience high school. but she doesn't know what expects her. follow her through this adventure with surprises and when unexpected things start to happen.

chapter 1- packing and excitement

Gabriella lives in Portugal, but she loves the USA. She decided to do an exchange program in summer.

"Mom, where is my passport? I can't find it… oh god if I don't find it I can't go!

I'm not going! Oh god oh god…"

"Honey, calm down and don't start rambling. There it is."

"Thanks mom."

Christine was Gabby's mother, they got along very well. They were like best friends, especially because Christine is always very busy, so she tries do make it up to her daughter. Gabby has a father. His name is Daniel and he is very protective, but he is not strict. Gabby has also a younger brother named Lucas. They are always fighting, because they have very different personalities. Gabriella is more quiet and peaceful, but Lucas is very energetic.

"When is your flight?" asked her father.

"Tomorrow at noon. Why?"

"Well, we want to take you to the airport."

"No way! It's 2 hours from here to the airport, besides you two need to go to

work.

"We're going to take you and it's settled."

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. I'm so excited to meet my host family! I hope they have kids. I hope they're nice…"

"I'm sure they will honey.

In the next day everything was prepared. They got to the airport and said goodbye.

"Goodbye sweetie… have fun. And remember…behave!

"I will mom."

"bye gabby! meet new people and enjoy!

"Yes dad"

At this point they were all crying. Minutes later Gabriella was getting on the plane.

Gabriella POV

Okay, don't panic, it's just a plane. You have traveled before so many times. Breath, breath, I'm calm now. Well, the bright side is if the plane crash I will die alone. Okay, that's not a bright side. You can do it Inez. Let's do this.

"Welcome to the flight that connects Lisbon to Albuquerque,USA. This flight is estimated to last 7 hours and 30 minutes. Please relax and enjoy the flight" the stewardess said with her high pitched voice. It really looks like that she has fake boobs, fake teeth, and fake hair. oh, she's looking at me with the kind of look that says " I have to be nice at you but I don't wanna, so don't push me or else…"

Did I mention that I am 13 years old? How weird would that be, a stewardess kicking a 13 year old ass, huh? well it wouldn't be cause I can kick ass, so she better don't mess with me, ha ha !!

The hours passed fast cause I was listening forever and always by Taylor Swift in my IPod.

"We have now landed in the international airport of Albuquerque. Please remain seated until the aircraft is stopped. In the name of TAP airways we wish you a nice stay in Albuquerque. We hope you enjoyed the flight."

It's time to go… Now I don't know this airport, so it's going to be hard.

After she got her luggage she started to look around for her host family.

"They should be here by now." Gabby thought.

"Umm… excuse me, are you Gabriella Montez? A tall blonde woman with brown eyes asked me.

"Yea, that's me! Wait, are you Megan Evans?

"Yes, I am. Andrew! Sharpay! I've found her!" Said Megan.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay and this is my dad Andrew and my mom you already know." I looked at her. She was dressed in jeans and a bright pink top with pink flats.

"Hi I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby. Nice to meet you all!

"Well, let's take your luggage, let me help you." Said Andrew

While we were in the car, me and Shar (that's what I call her now) were having lots of fun. She told me that she is 14 and she is going to be a freshman, just like me! She is really nice and tomorrow we're going shopping! Can't wait…

Review please and comment. Should I write this story in Gabriella's POV? give your opinion.

bye 


End file.
